Maximum Ride: The Off Off Broadway Musical
by Queen of Narnia49
Summary: What happens when Max, the Flock, or any other characters from Maximum Ride are feeling emotional? Why, they break into song of course! Rated T for a couple of curse words, suggestive language, and paranoia.See disclaimer on profile!
1. Fang's Feverish

**A/N:** So, I just watched the music video for "Hot n Cold" by Katy Perry.

This was me: O_O I was completely astounded by the randomness.

I've heard the song before, but I never saw the music video. (And yes, I know that the song's from, like, four years ago).

So I was thinking about the music video and thought, "Wouldn't it be funny if Max was Katy Perry and Fang was that Alexander guy?" And so this was born.

And a helpful hint… If you don't understand parts of what happened in here, watch the music video. I took some parts of this from there.

This takes place during Angel when Max and the Flock go to meet Fang's Gang in the restaurant.

DISCLAIMER: I own not Maximum Ride, and "Hot n Cold" (those rights go to Katy Perry or whatever recording company or whoever). I also don't own any songs later used in this fic. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

><p>Max POV:<p>

"I'm sorry, Max. It's not going to work out."

I blinked. Nope, wasn't hallucinating. "What did you say?" I asked Fang. For _his _sake, I hope that I heard him wrong.

He said it again. "I'm sorry Max. I made you fly all the way out here so that our two groups could meet each other. But after this food fight," he gestured to the damage done to the restaurant, "and everything else, I don't think it'll work out. It's best if you just go home." Fang looked almost sorry, but not for me, or anyone else. Regretful only for himself.

I felt a surge of anger wash over me. I took a step towards him, and he, recognizing the expression on my face, took a step backwards.

I opened my mouth…

* * *

><p>Fang POV:<p>

And she started singing.

"_You change your mind_," she sang, _"like Nudge changes clothes." _Max took a step closer to me, wearing the bloodthirsty expression she only wore when facing Erasers.

"_Yeah, you,"_ she continued, _"PMS like a bitch, I would know." _By this point, the rest of the Flock, including Dylan who was only too happy to join in the Fang-Bashing, had assembled behind Max. My gang was hovering behind them, uncertain of what was going on.

I was backed up against the wall of the restaurant. All of the staff and guests were bopping up and down. A guitar and drum set were playing in the background, even thought there were no instruments in sight. I even thought I saw a minister somewhere in the crowd, but at that point, I was too freaked out to care.

"_And you," _Max and the group behind her made up of mutants, kitchen staff, and guests, advanced. _"Overthink. Always speak cryptically." _She jabbed a finger into my chest with each word. "_I should know that you're no good for me."_

That's when the torture truly began; she launched into the chorus.

" '_Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no,"_ Everyone in the restaurant started dancing. I took one look around and decided that it was time to get the hell out of there.

"_You're in then you're out, you're up and you're down." _ I ran towards the door. As soon as I was outside, I snapped out my wings and launched into the sky. I didn't care if anyone saw me, as long as I got out of that restaurant.

Max followed me, singing the entire time. "_You're wrong when it's right, it's black and it's white. We fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up." _Suddenly, Max was in front of me, with Angel and Nudge hovering behind her. How the hell did they get there?

"_You,"_ Nudge and Angel sang.

"_You don't really want to stay, no,"_ Max sang.

" _But You_," Nudge and Angel echoed again.

"_But you don't really want to go, ohhh," _Max sang again. I flew back a few feet, scared of the combined power of the shrill Katy Perry and an angry Max. Who knew what havoc they could wreak together? Oh wait, I did. Unfortunately.

" '_Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no," _Max began dancing in midair, with Nudge and Angel copying her moves. They were surprisingly good, considering how Max (to the best of my knowledge) really couldn't dance and that they were dancing 55,000 feet up.

"_You're in then you're out, you're up and you're down."_ I tucked my wings in partially and hurtled towards the ground, desperate to get somewhere where things made sense.

I hit the ground running, and dashed into a small, abandoned house on the edge of town. Max wasn't singing anymore, and hopefully wasn't following me. I shut the door behind me, relieved by the absence of people, only to find everyone in my group (Star, Kate, Holden, and Rachet) dragging me towards a crowd of people. So much for abandoned.

These people were all gathered around a stage. If I wasn't already in a state of perpetual shock, I would have keeled over in astonishment. Max was on a stage, holding a microphone, and the Flock was behind her, playing various instruments; Iggy was on the electric guitar, Dylan was on bass guitar, Gazzy was on the drum set, and Nudge and Angel were singing backup to Max.

Max had changed in the 50 seconds it had taken me to get here; now she was wearing a red vest and very short, tight skirt that Max would normally never be caught wearing. And then she began singing again, with her long brown hair flying around her.

"_We," _she sang to the microphone, _"used to be just like twins, so in sync. The same energy, now's a dead battery." _ The crowd pulsed around me, squeezing in on the claustrophobic bird-kid (me).

"_Used to laugh about nothing," _She shot a venomous look in my direction. "_Now you're plain annoying."_

"_I should know, that you're not going to chaaange." _I turned around and shoved everyone out of my way. The claustrophobia, combined with Max's torture, was killing me; I needed to get out of there. Just as I escaped and slumped against the door, I saw Max, right in front of me.

She was back in her normal t-shirt and jeans and had a group of girls surrounding her, all of them armed with baseball bats, which did not look good for me. I saw Nudge and Angel in the crowd along with Lissa and…. Was that Brigid Dwyer?

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no," _Max launched back into the chorus. The girls around her broke into a dance sequence, showing off their proficiency with those bats.

"_You're in and you're out, you're up and you're down. You're wrong when it's right, it's black and it's white. We fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up." _Nudge, Angel, and the other girls began circling me, still dancing.

"_You,"_ they sang.

"_You don't really want to stay, no,"_ Max sang, pointing at me.

"_But you,"_ the girls echoed again.

"_You don't really want to go, ohh,"_ Max entered the circle at this point and shoved me.

"'_Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no," _Max sang, Nudge, Angel, Lissa, and the other girls circling us the entire time.

"_You're in then you're out, you're up and you're down," _the circle opened up a bit, giving me just enough room to escape. Max shoved me through the opening and I ran.

A guitar solo began, even though I still couldn't figure out where the music was coming from. Max and the girls were following me on pink bikes, and I was in front of them, running like Nudge from one of Gazzy's farts.

I snapped out my wings and took off, hoping that I would be able to lose Max and possibly Nudge and Angel in the time it would take them to dismount and follow me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. _Who would be calling me now?_

To my everlasting dread and surprise, my phone said, "New video from Max." I landed a nearby roof and opened the file that Max sent me.

The video showed Max alone. And surprise, surprise, Max was singing.

"_Someone,"_ Max shot a deadly look at the camera, "_call the doctor, got a case of a love bipolar."_

"_Stuck on a rollercoaster,"_ she started crying at this point. "_Can't get of this riiiide."_ The video ended and when I looked up, I saw Max on the roof opposite to me, surrounded by everyone we knew. _How the heck did Jeb and Gozen get on the roof?_

Max had changed again, and was wearing a pair of intensely short-shorts, a tank top, and an exercise jacket over it.

"_You,"_ she began, singing in complete silence, "_change your mind, like Nudge changes clothes."_

For a few seconds everything was silent, then everything exploded into sound.

" '_Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes, then you're no," _she sang. Everyone began dancing on the roof of the opposite building, which, thankfully for them, was flat.

"_You're in then you're out, you're up and you're down," _she sang.

"_You're wrong when it's right, woah," _Max sang and then pointed behind me. I whirled around to find Max, again, but back in her normal clothes and surrounded by girls on the road below us.

"_It's black and it's white,"_ Max sang, the girls continuing with their dance routine (without baseball bats this time), "_We fight we break up, we kiss we make up."_

"_Ohhhh,"_ the Max on the roof sang, still dancing.

" '_Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no,"_ Max sang from the road.

"_Woahh,"_ Max harmonized from the roof.

"_You're in then you're out, you're up then you're down,"_ Max danced along with the girls on the road.

"Y_ou're wrong when it's right," _Jeb stepped forward on the roof and pointed towards my right. There, on the roof next to me, was Max again, back on the stage with the Flock as her band.

"_It's black and it's white," _the Max on the stage sang. "_We fight we break up, we kiss we make up."_

"_You,"_ the Max on the roof sang, pushing Ari (the dead just don't stay dead anymore) to the ground.

"_You don't really want to stay, no," _Max pointed at me from the street.

"_But you,"_ Ari sprang back up on the roof and resumed dancing.

"_But you don't really want to go, oh," _ Max sang from the road. "_ 'Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no." _ I began backing up, realizing that I should have taken flight a while ago but not realizing that I was on a (non-flat) roof. I tumbled off and landed on the road right in front of Max.

"_You're in then you're out, you're up and you're down,"_ Max sang and the song finally ended. She walked towards me, slowly, with an evil look in her eyes. A few feet in front of me, she stopped and stared off into the distance. I blinked….

….and found myself back at the restaurant.

"What did you say?" Max asked me, the beginnings of the furious expression on her face. I looked around and saw the remains of the food fight plastered on the walls.

"I said… never mind, it's not important," I said, hastily backtracking. Max looked at me warily, then resumed conversing with Dylan.

I looked directly at Angel. _Did you do this?_ I asked mentally. Her expression remained perfectly normal.

_Nope,_ she says cheerfully in my mind, _That was all your subconscious. _I groan and slump in the chair.

Never again, will I allow Star to pick the radio station.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's over! *Throws random paraphernalia in the air in celebration*

This took three days to write! Adding a little, taking a little away, get distracted by shiny object, repeat process...

But there will be more! Stay tuned for Maximum Musicalness!

Write suggestions for songs for me to do in reviews! Ones with music videos are nice, but not necessary!

Gah, I don't know where I'm going with this.

I'm going to bed.

But before you do, R&R?

-Queen of Narnia49


	2. Maya's Not a Saint

**A/N:** It's an update to the Musical! YAY!

For those of you who read my rendition of "Hot N' Cold" from a while ago, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in over a month. My computer crashed a few weeks ago and I was unable to do anything.

But anyway, thank you to everyone who read, and those who reviewed/suggested songs! You guys have no idea about how much this means to me.

This song thingy takes place a couple of years after the Doomsday Group is defeated and etc.

**Song Used: "**Better than Revenge" by Taylor Swift

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride, and I most certainly don't claim any rights to "Better than Revenge" or any songs previously used. Those go to the singer or whatever recording company or etc.

ONTO LE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p>Dylan POV:<p>

Sometimes Max scares me. I'm supposed to be her perfect other half but that bloodthirsty look she wears when someone pisses her off …It's enough to send a chill down a champion sumo-wrestler's spine.

That expression was frozen on Max's face as she glared at Fang and Maya. The two of them were entangled on a love seat in our living room. You honestly couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. They had started going out at the end of summer last year, right before Max and I got together. Max claimed that she and Fang were "just friends" and that she had no feelings for him but the look on her face was downright murderous.

"_Time for a little revenge,"_ Max hissed suddenly. Angry guitar music began playing along with a pounding drumbeat. The cozy couple jumped a few feet in the air, suddenly jostled out of their reverie. Fang took one look at Max and paled. He knew what that face meant; heads were about to roll.

"_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer's end,"_ Max sang, much to my surprise and everyone else's. _"I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted and," _She paused for a breath and continued with her tirade.

"_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause," _She took a step towards Maya, who was now out of Fang's arms and crouched in a defensive position, watching Max warily. _"She took him faster than you could say sabotage."_ A hurt look flitted across Max's face, but disappeared in the same instant.

"_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it,"_ she sang, _"I underestimated just who I was dealing with."_ Fang stepped in front of Max, shielding Maya.

Max took one look at him and punched him… you know where. He crumpled to the ground in a heap. Fang looked so pathetic, that even I felt sorry for him. But only for a moment.

"_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum,"_ Max continued towards Maya, who was just standing there. "_She underestimated just who she was stealing from."_

She whirled around suddenly to face Fang, who was still on the ground, and pointed accusingly at Maya.

"_Cause she's not a saint and she's not what you think." _Max launched into the chorus, "_She's an actress, woaah." _Her gaze flickered back to Maya.

"_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, woaah,"_ Max turned back completely to Fang and began advancing on Maya.

"_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends,"_ Max was practically breathing down Maya's neck. _"She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge." _

Max paused, and gave a short, bitter laugh.

"_Ha!"_

Max took a couple of steps away from Maya, as if to appraise the damage done. Maya looked like the wind had been knocked out of her. I knew what she felt like; Max had that effect on a lot of people. Maya's expression changed in the next few seconds, though, from scared to furious. She whirled around to face Max and…

"_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list," _Maya sang. She kept her venomous glare focused on Max. If I didn't know better, I would say that Max looked a little intimidated. On the other hand, I actually do know better.

"_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it." _Maya flipped her hair to emphasize her point.

"_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling. And,"_ Maya paused and frowned comically, as if she were thinking. "_She thinks I'm psycho cause I like to rhyme her name with things."_

She began circling around Max like a predator stalking its prey. _"But sophistication isn't what you wear and who you know,"_ Maya continued. "_Or pushing people down to get to where you want to go."_ She stopped circling and faced Max, a vicious sneer on her face.

"_They didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me,"_ Maya pointed at Max. "_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity."_ Maya stopped, and closed her eyes for a couple of seconds. When she opened them, they were filled with malice.

I shivered. Internally though, because guys don't shiver.

"_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think she's an actress, woooah,"_ Maya sang. "_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, woah." _ She jabbed a finger at Max, who stumbled backwards, looking more shocked than offended.

"_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends,"_ Maya sang, taking obvious delight in pushing this verse back into Max's face. "_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge." _

On the other side of the room, Max was standing and watching Maya. If Max had been scary before, she was flat-out terrifying now.

"_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey,"_ Max was practically shaking with fury as she sang. "_You might have him but haven't you heard?"_ She took a shallow breath and went on.

"_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey,"_ she sang, "_You might have him but I always get the last word. Wooaah." _She stretched out the last note and threw her head back.

Maya was ready for her. "_She's not a saint and she's not what you think, she's an actress. Wooah."_ she sang. "_She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress."_ Max and Maya were walking in a circle at this point, both watching each other warily.

"_Soon she's gonna find stealing other peoples toys on the playground won't make you many friends,"_ Max shot back. "_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind, there is nothing I do better than revenge."_

Maya began clapping. "_Let's hear the applause,"_ she sang, "_C'mon show me how much better you are."_

Max froze and stared at her, her eyes wide. Clearly she hadn't been expecting that.

May continued. "_See you deserve some applause cause you're so much better."_ She paused here, searching Max's face for some kind of reaction.

"_She took him faster than you could say sabotage,"_ Max sang quietly and slowly.

For a few moments, the house was completely silent. The background music from nowhere wasn't playing. Nobody was talking or singing (thank God).

The two girls had their eyes locked on each other, neither making a move.

Suddenly, Max made an unearthly… noise (there is honestly no other way to describe it) and launched herself at Maya. Her fist landed on Maya's face.

Maya let out a shrill screech and retaliated by swinging her foot towards Max's kneecap. Soon, the two girls were in an all-out brawl.

I just watched. I knew that if I got involved, I would end up on the floor, writhing in complete pain. So I watched, and waited for the right moment to get the hell out of there.

Within five minutes, I was in the kitchen, thanking whatever deity was out there for helping me escape unscathed.

One thing kept running through my mind though…

I didn't know that Max listened to Taylor Swift.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ta-da! *Waves plastic wand* And there is your update!

Song suggestions/reviews are loved!

For songs, I'd like to remind you people that I prefer songs with music videos (so that I don't have to go through Youtube for hours looking for the original version of the song). Please suggest songs that can be easily applied to Maximum Ride. Also, see my profile for my list of songs/artists.

I want to do an Angel-based bit soonish. Does anyone know any songs about dominating the world?

Don't forget to R&R please!

-Queen of Narnia49


	3. Max Belongs With Dylan

**A/N: **I have this amazing quote to share with you wonderful readers. I heard two people in my school talking about the Hunger Games and this is what they said:

"I'm on Team Cato." "He's dead, dumbass!"

So instead of the typical love triangle, we now have a love rectangle. And with a dead person too!

Don't you people just love necrophilia?

**Song Used:** "You Belong With Me," by Taylor Swift

Hmmm… This bit takes place sometime before Angel, and after Fang

Read the A/N at the end… It's somewhat importantish.

And Dwarfperson… I'm really, really, really sorry.

DISCLAIMER: Maximum Ride, I own not. I also don't own "You Belong With Me" (Taylor Swift or whatever recording company or whoever owns it) or any other songs I've used before. Seriously, please don't sue me. I couldn't pay you the millions of dollars you'd want (or really any amount, being significantly cash-strapped).

Anyway...

ONTO LE CHAPTER!

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV:<strong>

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. He's getting ready as we speak. Look at his guitar. "

"And Max?"

"She doesn't suspect a thing. Oblivious to all but Erasers, as usual."

"SQUEEE! This is going to be so amazing."

"Quiet squeal, Nudge. Max will kill us if she finds us."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wait, he's just about to start! Nudge, start recording!"

"OMG! I can't believe this is really happening! It's so adorable!"

"This definitely needs to be recorded for future blackmail… I mean, memories."

"Angel, why are you rubbing your hands like that? And what's up with that smile?"

"Nudge, pay attention to the camera not me."

"Geez, sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

**Max POV:**

CRACK. The sound seemed to come from far away. I shifted, not wanting to leave Fang's arms in my wonderful dream world.

CRACK. I jumped out of bed, completely startled, and landed on a horrible heap on the floor. Groggy, I lifted my head and glanced around for a couple of seconds.

CRACK. I jumped again but was able to locate to sound this time. It was coming from my window, but was too quiet to be a gunshot or Erasers…

I cautiously crept to the window. Peering out of it the foggy glass, I could make out one figure down on the ground. I sighed, and opened the window, ready to give hell to whoever was bothering me at this ungodly hour. I peered out of the window and…

CRACK. Just in time for a pebble to hit me square in the forehead. Okay, now I was royally pissed off.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at the figure, whose blonde-brownish hair and blue eyes I could now make out clearly. Wait a minute…

"DYLAN!" I bellowed. For him, of all people, to wake me up at this time! Oh, he was _so _dead.

He must have been able to see the murderous expression on my face, because he squeaked out a sorry. Dylan _didn't_ back away in terror, however, but stood his ground. Rather foolishly because I was already making my way towards him so that I could tear him into a billion pieces.

He picked up an acoustic guitar that I hadn't noticed before and strummed a quick chord. I paused, halfway out of the window. What was he up to? Dylan stopped for a second, and then began playing a few more lines on the guitar, avoiding looking at me.

After a few seconds, he began singing.

"_You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's upset and going off about something that you said," _Dylan sang. _"But he doesn't get you like I do."_ He took a deep breath and glanced at my face quickly.

"_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night."_ It was like I couldn't move or do anything. I was just sitting there and watch this guy sing for me. The most surreal experience I've ever had. "_I'm singing the kind of music he doesn't like and he'll never know your story like I do."_

I bristled at this comment. Dylan's only been here for a few months, and he says he knows me better than Fang? Someone say deluded.

" '_Cause he wears black and I wear t-shirts__." _Dylan continued. "_He's emo and I'm just normal. But I'm dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find that what you're looking for, has been here for just a little while." _ He glanced back up at me, trying to gauge my reaction. I hoped I didn't look too mesmerized by his voice…

"_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you." _He sang the chorus an octave lower than Taylor Swift. "_Been for a few months so why can't you see, you belong with me." _ Dylan paused again for a couple of seconds and then continued.

"_You belong with me,"_ he sang in a husky voice that sent shivers down my spine. What? No! I hated Dylan! Argh, as soon as I could move again, I was going tear off his wings and throw him down a cliff.

He continued playing that stupid guitar. I think I'll throw it off the cliff with him. After snapping it in half, of course.

"_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans,"_ he continued. _"I can't help thinking, this is how it ought to be. " _ Dylan, looks up at me again, his face earnest and pleading.

Whatever. If a puppy-dog face was all it took to make me cave, Angel would have been ruling the Flock long ago.

"_Laughing on the park bench, thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy,"_ Dylan smiles.

I mentally gag.

"_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town. I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down." _ Okay, maybe I've been sulking since Fang left but this doesn't give him the right to say anything!

But deep inside, I'm sort of flattered that Dylan thinks I have a nice smile.

'_Bad Max!'_ my subconscious scolds me. '_You love Fang, remember?'_ I scowled at the imaginary voice.

I paused for a few seconds and reviewed what just happened.

I need to see a shrink.

Dylan continued, oblivious to my thoughts. "_You say you're fine, I know you better than that. What did you see in a guy like that?"_

" '_Cause he wears his hair long and I have (insert haircut?)."_ Dylan scowled, as if he had eaten something Gazzy cooked up. "_He's got his own Flock, and I'm just the tagalong."_

'_Great, so you noticed?' _I say vehemently in my mind.

"_Dreaming 'bout the day, when you wake up and find that what you're looking for,"_ He crooned desperately. "_Is right in front of you."_

He started into the chorus again. "_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you, been here for quite some time so why can't you see me? You belong with me."_

"_Standing by and waiting at your window,"_ Dylan sang. "_All this time, how could you not know baby? You belong with me."_

Was I delusional or were those giggles I heard from the trees in the background?

"_I remember flying to your house in the middle of the night."_ His hand slipped on the guitar, producing a wrenching screech. Dylan winced for a moment then continued. "_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry."_

"_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams. Think I'll know where you belong, think I know it's with me." _Dylan held eye contact with me for a few moments. The world was completely silent for a few seconds. I held my breath, feeling self-conscious under his gaze for some completely random reason.

He began singing again. "_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? Only just got here but can't you see? You belong with me."_

Cue guitar. "_Standing by and waiting at your back door, all this time, how could you not know baby? You belong with me." _Dylan abandoned his guitar at this point and jumped into the air, spreading his wings in one fluid motion. He hovered right in front of me for a few seconds, his expression hesitant. I was about to ask him what the hell he was doing in front of my window at that moment and slug him in the face when his face moved forward.

And he kissed me.

Well, _damn_. That was one way to make an impression.

He broke off the kiss after a few seconds. I stared at him for a few seconds and he stared back at me, his face unreadable.

Dylan, before I could cut him with some witty comment, whispered, "Have you ever thought, just maybe, you belong with me."

My mental facilities suddenly returned to me and I found myself able to move. I hopped back inside the room I shared with Ella, and slammed the window closed in his face.

"That's for me to decide," I shouted at him, suddenly and irrationally furious. "NOT YOU!"

Dylan's face shifted through so many emotions; shock, anger, hurt, and a few I didn't recognize.

I watched him land back on the ground, pick up the guitar, and fly far, far, away.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV:<strong>

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh… My…God…"

"Holy shit indeed, Nudge. I'm the mind reader, and I didn't see that coming."

"…."

"Nudge? What are you..? Why are you laughing so hard?"

"BECAUSE THAT WAS SO SWEET AND FUNNY AND OMG, WHEN FANG SEES THIS!"

"Fang will _NOT_ see this Nudge. At least, not until necessary."

"What do you mean Angel?"

"Blackmail, Nudge, blackmail."

"Ah."

"Ah indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So I apologize for my totally horrible updating. I'm on Spring Break right now so I'm going to try my absolute best to get another Maximum Musical scene out to you people. Which, I promise you, will be one of the songs requested by you people (I'm not sure which one yet).

And I apologize. To all Dylan haters, especially dwarfperson. I started out this thing intending to make Dylan sound like a complete idiot. Instead, it became sort of sentimental and less funny. Don't blame me, blame the voices. I'm still sorry though.

I'm watching Fairy Tail, a fantastical anime right now. I've been obsessed with anime for the past couple of months; Inuyasha first, Ouran Host Club next, and now Fairy Tail.

You should go watch all of them.

Oh, but before you do, R&R?

-Queen of Narnia49


	4. Apologia

**A/N:** So this is an apology for being a terrible updater and not putting up a new Musical scene when I said I would.

I know I said I had Spring Break and etc. and I really have no excuse so whatever.

But! I am writing a new musical scene as we speak!

IT WILL HAVE MUCHO FAXNESS IN IT!

And as promised before, it will be a song suggestion given by one of you faithful readers.

IT IS:

End of the World- Ingrid Michealson

Suggested by Dwarfperson.

So if you people want to listen to it now, do so. It is a very awesome song.

Toodles for now!

-Queen Of Narnia49


End file.
